1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuating system for a folding panel assembly and to a folding panel assembly incorporating same.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Folding panel assemblies, such as folding doors, using an actuating system for operating and guiding its movement are known. One typical folding panel assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,952 and includes at least first and second, substantially rectangular panels, the first panel having first and second vertical ends, and the second panel having third and fourth vertical ends, the second and third vertical ends being hinged to one another about a hinge axis parallel thereto. An actuating system includes a substantially horizontal track, with a first pivot support for connection to the first panel, a carriage traversable along the track, with a second pivot support for connection to the second panel. The actuating system further includes a flexible drive element arranged parallel to the track and in engagement with the carriage for traversing same along the track. When closed the panels of such panel assemblies are aligned in a coplanar position, while traversing of the flexible drive element is in parallel to a plane incorporating the coplanar panels. Without any specific measures the panels would resist folding about the hinge connection between the second and third vertical ends. The solution proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,952 includes a cam roller riding in a cam slot and initiating a pivotal bias to the second panel in response to the carriage being moved from or towards the position of closure. While this arrangement has generally provided a satisfactory operation and guiding for folding panel assemblies, its necessarily compact dimensions have caused it to be susceptible to contamination and malfunction in applications on the exterior of building structures.